


Love’s Bitch

by Velence



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e04 Works of Mercy, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es sollte nicht so einfach sein, sich zu verlieben. Es war viel zu einfach gewesen, sich in Chris zu verlieben. Er hatte freundliche Worte, Trost, Gesellschaft in der Einsamkeit des Hochsicherheitsgefängnisses geboten, wo man niemandem trauen und schon gar nicht Gefühle äußern konnte, ohne dafür schikaniert zu werden. Chris hatte ihm die Hand in Freundschaft ohne irgendwelche Bedingungen gereicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love’s Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Joss Whedon hat einem meiner Lieblinge (Spike) folgende Worte in den Mund gelegt: "I may be love's bitch, but at least I'm man enough to admit it." 
> 
>  
> 
> [Kissing the Wound](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4faysXFhXfM) (Besagte Szene ab Minute 3:40)

Es sollte nicht so einfach sein, sich zu verlieben.

Es war viel zu einfach gewesen, sich in Chris zu verlieben. Er hatte freundliche Worte, Trost, Gesellschaft in der Einsamkeit des Hochsicherheitsgefängnisses geboten, wo man niemandem trauen und schon gar nicht Gefühle äußern konnte, ohne dafür schikaniert zu werden. Chris hatte ihm die Hand in Freundschaft ohne irgendwelche Bedingungen gereicht.

Chris hatte sein Liebesgeständnis erwidert – nur um ihm später beide Arme, Beine und sein Herz zu brechen.

„Ist es falsch, jemanden zu viel zu lieben?“, hatte Toby Vater Ray Mukada gefragt.

Er saß damals wie jetzt auf Chris’ Bett in ihrer gemeinsamen Zelle in Em City und drückte das Kissen an sich, das nach ihm roch. Er vermisste ihn, dass es wehtat, obwohl sie sich gestritten hatten, bevor Chris von dem Franzosen, der wegen der zerstörten Statue frisch in Oz eingesessen hatte, angeschossen wurde.

„Das ist so High School. Toby. Toby!“, hatte Chris ihm hinterher gebrüllt. Toby war gerade erst nach dem Streit aus dem Loch nach Em City gekommen. Er hatte ihn mit Schweigen bestrafen wollen, ihn vollkommen ignoriert, weil er wusste, dass Chris mindestens genauso liebestoll war wie er selbst.

Mit der Schusswunde in der Brust hatte Toby ihn in Deckung gezogen und immer wieder Chris gerufen - nicht abfällig Keller, sondern Chris.

Zumindest wusste Toby, dass er überlebt hatte, jedoch nicht, wann sie sich wiedersehen würden. Er krallte seine Finger ein letztes Mal in das Kissen und ließ es zurück, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu Schwester Petes Büro machte.

Der letzte Streit war noch frisch in seinem Gedächtnis. Vater Mukada und Kareem Said hatten ihn ermutigt, etwas Selbstloses zu tun, um einen Waffenstillstand mit Schillinger zu erreichen, woraufhin Toby seinen Vater gebeten hatte, Hank, Schillingers verschollenen Sohn, aufzuspüren.

Tobys Vater hatte ihn angesehen und gesagt, wie stolz er auf ihn war, weil er einem Insassen helfen wollte, während er selbst in dieser Hölle saß. Toby hatte beschämt zugestimmt und nur gedacht, dass Oz das Schlimmste in ihm an die Oberfläche katapultiert hatte.

Kaum hatte er dem Besucherraum verlassen, hatte Keller ihn angegraben, ihm gesagt, er rieche sexy und mit seiner Hand Tobys Schritt befummelt. Unter vier Augen in ihrer Zelle hatte Toby ihm von seinem Plan berichtet, auch wenn er seine Meinung zu dem Thema kannte.

„Chris, manchmal, meistens wünsche ich mir, ich könnte meine Vergangenheit wegwischen und rein noch einmal anfangen.“ Toby hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass er mit seiner selbstlosen Tat etwas ausrichten konnte. Er war so optimistisch gewesen, ehe Chris ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen und das Schlimmste gesagt hatte, was er hätte sagen können.

„Hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu?“, hatte er erwidert. „Oz hat dich nicht zu einer Schlampe gemacht, du wurdest als Schlampe geboren.“

Toby erinnerte sich genau, wie er sich abgewandt hatte, als Chris nachsetzte. Toby hatte sich überraschend umgedreht und ihn mit der geballten Faust mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen, dass seine Nase anfing zu bluten. Die Wärter mussten ihn schreiend, er sei niemandes Schlampe, aus der Zelle zerren. Er würde nie wieder irgendjemandes Schlampe sein, nicht nachdem er sich endlich – endlich – von Schillinger, dem Missbrauch und den Demütigen, befreit hatte.

Chris hatte genau gewusst, was er mit den Worten auslöste. Seine Fähigkeiten, andere zu manipulieren, überstiegen sogar die von Ryan O’Reily und der war nun wirklich ein Meister auf seinem Gebiet als einziger Ire, in einer Gang mit nur zwei Mitgliedern – ihm und seinem Bruder – , in Oz zu überleben. Chris Keller konnte in die Köpfe anderer kriechen und herausfinden, was sie wirklich zerstörte. Er verstand, wie Menschen tickten und wusste, wie er aus seinem Wissen jederzeit Vorteile für sich schlagen konnte.

Toby fragte sich jetzt noch, was Chris dazu gebracht hatte, das zu sagen. Es war, als könne Chris keine für Gefängnisverhältnisse einigermaßen stabile Beziehung ertragen, keinen glücklichen, hoffnungsvollen Lover. Stattdessen trat stattdessen er lieber mit Füßen nach, wenn er eine Chance sah, ihn zu verletzen.

Dabei hatte Toby bisher alles ertragen. Er liebte ihn so sehr, dass er ihm mehr vergeben hatte, als zu ein Mensch fähig sein sollte zu vergeben und dann kam der verbale Tiefschlag, der Toby an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle traf.

Manipulatives Arschloch.

Nach all den Wunden, körperlich wie geistig, die sie sich gegenseitig zugefügt hatten, hätte man meinen sollen, dass ihre Liebe einginge wie eine Pflanze ohne Wasser, doch das war nicht der Fall. Trotz allem liebte Toby Chris noch immer, was ihn selbst an seinem Verstand zweifeln ließ. Es sollte genauso einfach sein, sich zu entlieben. Gott wusste, wie sehr Toby es mit Hass in seinem Herzen versucht hatte.

Ihre Liebe war gezeichnet von Extremen, blutiger und brutaler als sie draußen gewesen wäre, aber auch unglaublich intensiv. Diese Beziehung unterschied so dermaßen von allen anderen, die er geführt hatte; zwischen seinem Leben vor Oz und dem, das er jetzt führte, lagen Welten und Untiefen, die Toby nie hatte erkunden wollen.

Er ahnte, dass diese Obsession ihn, Chris oder sie beide in den Abgrund reißen konnte und trotzdem hatte er Saids oder Schwester Petes warnende Worte, sich nicht noch einmal auf ihn einzulassen, jedes Mal in den Wind geschossen.

Vater Mukada stieß kurz nach Toby zu ihm und Schwester Pete ins Büro und berichtete, dass Chris Schwester Pete sehen wollte. Sie lehnte rigoros ab.

Schwester Pete hatte mit Keller abgeschlossen, nachdem er versucht hatte, über sie an Toby ranzukommen. Er hatte seine Spielchen soweit getrieben, dass es ihm gelungen war, sie in ihrem Glauben zu erschüttern und sie vorhatte, ihr Nonnendasein aufgeben.

Trotzdem ließ sie Toby mit einer Akte als Verwand auf die Krankenstation gehen.

Chris lag mit dem Kopf am Fußende, mit Kopfhörern auf den Ohren und dem Blick durch die vergitterten Fenster nach draußen. Er streckte lächelnd seine Hand nach ihm aus, als er Toby bemerkte. Eine Flut von Glücksgefühlen wallte plötzlich durch Tobys Körper und zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Beide konnten nur ‚Hey’ sagen, bevor eine Wache dazwischen ging.

Mit einem Mal war die Zeit der Trennung wie weggewischt und all die harten Gefühle vergessen. Zurück in Em City war er gedanklich immer noch bei ihm. Toby hatte jemanden, den er liebte und der ihn liebte. Sie hatten einander und das, was sie hatten, war kein Gift von Anfang bis Ende, egal was andere sagten.

In wortlosen Momenten wie diesem war Toby alles egal. Wenn Chris seine Hand wie nebensächlich über seinen Arm laufen ließ, ihm durch das Haar fuhr oder ihn nach einer langen Trennung mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss empfing.

Chris musste mit ihm nur einen langen Blick teilen und seinen Namen sagen und die Welt um sie herum war einerlei.

In diesen Momenten war Toby vollkommen zufrieden damit, der Liebe hörig zu sein.

~ Ende ~


End file.
